Cinderella (1950 film)
| producer = Walt Disney | story = }} | based on = | narrator = Betty Lou Gerson | starring = | music = Oliver Wallace Paul J. Smith | editing = Donald Halliday | studio = Walt Disney Productions | distributor = RKO Radio Pictures | released = |ref2=}} | runtime = 75 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $2.9 million | gross = $263.6 million }} Cinderella is a 1950 American animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney and originally released by RKO Radio Pictures. Based on the fairy tale Cinderella by Charles Perrault, it is the twelfth Disney animated feature film. The film was directed by Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, and Wilfred Jackson. Mack David, Jerry Livingston, and Al Hoffman wrote the songs, which include "Cinderella", "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes", "Sing Sweet Nightingale", "The Work Song", "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", and "So This is Love". It features the voices of Ilene Woods, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Rhoda Williams, James MacDonald, Luis van Rooten, Don Barclay, Mike Douglas, William Phipps, and Lucille Bliss. At the time, Walt Disney Productions had suffered from losing connections to the European film markets due to the outbreak of World War II, enduring some box office bombs like Pinocchio (1940), Fantasia (1940), and Bambi (1942), all of which would later become more successful with several re-releases in theaters and on home video. At the time, however, the studio was over $4 million in debt and was on the verge of bankruptcy. Walt Disney and his animators turned back to feature film production in 1948 after producing a string of package films with the idea of adapting Charles Perrault's Cendrillon into a motion picture. It is the first Disney film in which all of Disney's Nine Old Men worked together as directing animators. After two years in production, Cinderella was finally released on February 15, 1950. It became the greatest critical and commercial hit for the studio since Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), and helped reverse the studio's fortunes. It received three Academy Award nominations, including Best Music, Original Song for "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". References Category:Cinderella (franchise) Category:1950 animated films Category:1950 films Category:1950s American animated films Category:1950s fantasy films Category:1950s musical films Category:1950s romance films Category:American films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American romantic fantasy films Category:American romantic musical films Category:Animated films featuring female antagonists Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated romance films Category:1950s children's fantasy films Category:Films about fairies and sprites Category:Films about princesses Category:Films about royalty Category:Films about wish fulfillment Category:Films about weddings Category:Films based on Charles Perrault's Cinderella Category:Films directed by Clyde Geronimi Category:Films directed by Hamilton Luske Category:Films directed by Wilfred Jackson Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic mice Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films set in France Category:Golden Bear winners Category:Rotoscoped films Category:Films scored by Paul Smith (film and television composer) Category:Films scored by Oliver Wallace Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:1950s children's animated films